Last Take Off
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: The motel falls into the darkness of the night, almost everyone is asleep, seems like nothing could go wrong. But, when Kenny lets his guard down on the night shift, two certain someones sneak out.. (Story belongs to ml 2 ghost, but it was NOT stolen) Rated T for language, graphic violence, and brutality. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!


**A/N Hey guys, so one of my best friends, Lena/ml 2 ghost, and I have a little challenge going on. As you all may or may not know, Lena and I are completely different writers. I'm more into writing cheesy and funny crap, where as Lena is pure evil and writes brutal crap.**

 **So Lena wrote this one shot that will be posted on my profile. And I'm gonna send Lena a nice and cheesy one shot to post on her profile. So yeah THIS STORY BELONGS TO HER!**

 **DISCLAIMER! WE DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The motel began to go quiet. The residents headed off to bed. Some walked in their motel rooms and the others took their spots inside the R.V. Kenny sat on top of the R.V. for night watch. He had a rifle clutched in his hands and wore a stern expression on his face.

As the sun began to disappear into darkness, the motel was shrouded in silence. Ever since the electricity cut out, they had to resort to using candles and batteries. And eventually, those would run out.

Katjaa and Duck walked by the R.V. before heading off to bed. Kenny wanted to tuck in his little boy, but he had to maintain his position as night watch.

"Goodnight son. Tuck him in for me, Honey?" Katjaa nodded and held onto Duck's hand as the walked towards their room. Before Katjaa could close the door, Duck sent a friendly wave at his father.

Kenny loved his boy, he showed it sometimes but other times it seemed like he hated the kid's guts. Duck might be an idiot, but he was a lovable one.

Kenny kept his eyes on the trees, alert for any sort of moving organism. Nothing. The trees just swayed around in the cool breeze and liter blew down the dilapidated street.

He reclined in his seat and tried to readjust in a more comfortable position, but making sure he had a finger hovering over the trigger. His back began to ache, he massaged it with his free hand.

But no prevail. He grunted in pain and his eyelids became heavy, and before he knew it, his old eyes closed and he was out like a match.

His rifle slipped out of his hands and clattered on the floor, but he only flinched while in dreamland.

Everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Duck stared out the motel window and just watched the stars in the sky. His eyes slowly turned bloodshot, but he didn't care.

The amount of energy flowing in his veins could power all of Macon. He looked over at his father's sleeping form.

"Yes." Duck muttered in satisfaction. It was time for him to go. Duck tip-toed over to the door and slowly twisted the knob, a small creak emerged from the hinges and Duck bolted out of there and towards Clementine's and Lee's motel room.

He looked through the curtains and waved at the small eight year-old sleeping on the bed closest to the window. She was snugged up in a bunch of blankets, sleeping soundly. Lee was in the bed next to her, back turned. Perfect.

Little Clementine flinched and her wolf-like eyes opened, Duck waved at her again and gestured for him to follow him. Clementine thought about it for a moment, What would Lee do if he caught her sneaking out?

Clementine tried not to think about, she rubbed her eyes and slipped out from under the covers and followed Duck outside the door.

She closed the door softly and looked over at the hyper kid in front of her.

"Duck, what is it?" Clementine asked, whispering.

"Come on, let's go explore." Duck said, excitedly. Before Clementine could even get a single word out of her mouth, he grabbed her hand and led her over to a small hole in the wall surrounding the Motel.

They crawled under it and found themselves in the street, Clementine glanced behind her shoulder and saw Kenny sleeping on top of the R.V.

"Come on!" Duck dragged her into the bushes and trees. A few dead branches flew back and smacked Clem's arms, but she couldn't yell. They'd be caught.

"Duck, where are we going?" Clementine asked as Duck's pace began to slow, he didn't answer her question, but he did say something.

"Hey, you can be Batman and I can be Robin!" Duck let go of her hand and struck a dramatic pose. Surprisingly, that got a laugh out of Clem.

"I wanna be The Joker!" She said, giggly. Duck gave her a weird look and tried to fake a psycho face.

"Why so serious?" He said and tried to fake the voice too, which he failed miserably at.

"Hey, you can be Batman and I can be Joker!"

"But I wanted to be Robin! Or the Riddler. Both are cool."

Duck took her hand again and led her further into the woods, dodging stumps and rocks. It was pretty hard to see where they were going, it had to have been around 1:00 in the morning. But the two children were as giggly and as happy as ever.

Duck stopped again when he came across a small stream. The moonlight reflected against the water and made the whole area look magical. Duck wondered why his father didn't want him to leave the Motel. Yeah, back in Macon there were tons of those monsters, but so far, there weren't any here.

Duck skipped a few stones by the stream and Clementine tried catching the small salamanders living in the water. They kept getting away.

"I got one!" She said, excited, it squirmed around in her hand but she kept a firm grip on the creature. Duck walked over and poked the little thing on the head.

"Can we name him 'f*ck'?" Duck asked, Clementine gasped and took a few steps back.

"That was a swear!" Duck raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the slimy organism.

"Hey, dad says it all the time, I thought it was a cool name...How about..Robin!?"

Clementine sighed and kneeled back down to the stream, she let the tiny thing go. It jumped out of her hand and dived into the water with a small splash.

"Why do you love Robin so much?" Clementine asked, smiling at him. Before Duck could answer, some of the bushes behind them rustled. Duck crouched and slowly made his way over to the bush like a spy.

"Duck..Get back." Clementine muttered just loud enough for him to hear, fear was present in her eyes. It seemed like everything slowed down. She wished that Lee was here. Duck ignored her and dashed into the bushes.

She hoped that it was just a squirrel. A minute passed. Nothing. Terror and panic was pumping in her blood. Goosebumps covered her arms, she wanted her parents. The thought of them being away made her even more scared.

"Duck..Please come out! Please!" She cried. She slowly inched forward, towards the bushes. But before she could even touch any of the leaves, she was tackled to the ground.

Her screams were silenced by her neck being ripped out.

Kenny stirred in his sleep and, eventually, his eyes cracked open. He rubbed them and tried to tighten his grasp on his rifle, but, alas, it was on the ground next to him.

"How long was I out?" He asked himself, stretching and readjusting in his seat. His old eyes scanned the area, but they landed on his Motel room door, which was wide open.

"The hell?" He muttered, confusion swirling around in his eyes, but before he could hop down and walk over, some bushes by the tree line shook.

He expected some type of animal to step out of those shrubs, but he was struck with shock and sorrow when two undead children emerged.

That same day, Katjaa killed herself. Kenny started getting into drugs and alcohol. He blamed himself for the whole incident. Eventually, he took his own life.

Lee was devastated, Carley did her best to help him, but in the end, he fell pray to depression. A few weeks later, he killed himself.

Depression was like a disease, it spread and grew until it had taken everyone.

In the end, there was nothing left.

* * *

 **A/N Brutal? Yeah I thought so. Be on the look out for my story coming up on Lena's profile! WHOOT! And if you haven't, please go read Lena's stories. Though some may be brutal, they are truly pieces or art. Especially The Monsters We've Become, her cluke story. But MY personal favorite, is the one and only, the walking crackheads. That title can just tell you everything.**

 **Insert cool outro here**

 **Please leave a review, it helps me and Lena out a lot. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN (AND JOKER) OUT!**


End file.
